Data visualization is a process for graphically representing data in a visualization, for example, a chart, an infographic, a map, a gauge, etc. Sharing visualizations between applications was often impossible or resulted in a disconnected experience due to missing functionality or inconsistent layouts. Developments teams had to write compatibility layers for applications to interface or support interaction in a reduced functionality mode (e.g. show bitmaps or nothing at all). It is with respect to these and other considerations that examples will be made.